Your Love is My Shield
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: The only thing that can make him feel as if nothing can hurt him is his boyfriends. What happens when he's on his way home, and they may be too late to save him? Warning: BL, OT6 Rape, Syuusuke's and Seiichi's sadisticness, Rated M. You have been warned, don't like, don't read.


**Title:** Your Love is My Shield

**Author:** Crazyanimelover1289

**Beta:** MintLeafeon, Seventeenth Shenanigan.

**Summary:** The only thing that can make him feel as if nothing can hurt him is his boyfriends. What happens when he's on his way home, and they may be too late to save him?

**Warning:** BL, Rape, Syuusuke's and Seiichi's sadistic-ness, Rated M. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned! But I will take possible issues to fix as long as there's SOMETHING positive in it~

**Pairing:** OT6.

**Rating:** Rated M for obvious reasons (Read warnings).

**Author's Note:** Hey, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but here's my latest story! Please don't think ill of me, I felt bad writing this story myself T_T I just had to write a story, and I haven't found any stories of this specific... well... area. I hope you like it. Also, A/N at the bottom~

* * *

Ryoma ran, his bare feet tapping on the wet sidewalk, one hand holding his jacket together, another hand trembling as he tried to text his boyfriend, Seiichi. He didn't dare look back in case the man was following. He ran up to the gate of his home and shook the gate violently, pressing the button, and ordering the maids and/or butlers to open the gates. Ryoma heard the man run up behind him, huffing and puffing for breath, and he looked through his wet hair to see the man, looking at him through the rain with lust clear in his eyes.

"You little slut… god damn, you look fuckable even when you run…" The man smirked and jumped Ryoma. Ryoma turned to run away, but he wasn't fast enough and, instead, found himself underneath the man. "I'm going to take my sweet little time with you… it'll be worth it…"

Ryoma's body was wracking with violent sobs, tears running down his face, mixing with the rain. He hoped someone stopped this man before it was too late. Little did he know, the servants were on break today…

* * *

Keigo, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke, Genichirou, and Seiichi all sat in the living room doing their own thing. Keigo was reading a fashion magazine, frequently writing something down – most likely the outfit so he could buy it later – and switching to a new magazine. Kunimitsu and Genichirou were reading the new books that they had gotten (not that they needed any more) and frequently turned the page. Syuusuke was snapping pictures every so often, smiling as always as he did so. Seiichi smiled as he watched everyone, sketching the scene in front of him with a normal pencil, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Seiichi pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Ryoma. He smiled and opened it up, only for his smile to disappear immediately to be replaced with a frown. He stood up and left the living room, leaving the others confused.

Seiichi ran up to the front door, hurried outside, and ran down the driveway to the gate. "I hope this is a joke… and if not, I hope I'm not too late," Seiichi said to himself as he pushed his legs to run faster. He turned the corner of the driveway, and his heart skipped a beat, eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

Ryoma had his arms behind his back, face in the pavement, and some man about to push his erection into his Ryoma's ass. He heard the others behind him, obviously confused at Seiichi's actions. The man looked at them and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want?" he asked tightening his grip on Ryoma's arms.

"We want. Our boyfriend… BACK…" Syuusuke ordered, glaring daggers at the man that dared touch his youngest lover.

"Boyfriends? My, my~. You are a little slut…" the man said with a sneer, pulling Ryoma's head back by his hair. Ryoma screamed from pain of his hair being pulled, causing his boyfriends to run forward. The man smirked, knowing the gate would stop them. He flipped Ryoma onto his back and began to push into Ryoma's small ass. Ryoma screamed, pain flowing up through his spine, causing him to scream in pain once again. The man was about to move again, but Keigo slammed the back of his head with a random wooden bat.

Kunimitsu and Genichirou were the first to check on Ryoma, and, noticing hickeys and bruise marks as they kneeled next to him, they could tell Ryoma put up a fight. Seiichi and Syuusuke looked at each other and nodded, walking over to the man. Syuusuke took the bat from Keigo's hand and walked up to the man, anger boiling in his eyes.

"Ryoma, are you okay?" Genichirou asked, clearly concerned for the younger.

Ryoma simply cried into his chest, pulling himself into the stoic's lap. Genichirou and Kunimitsu looked at each other before standing up, Genichirou picking Ryoma up into his arms. Ryoma clutched onto his shirt, sniffing as he did so. Seiichi and Syuusuke walked back, the man with the baseball bat shoved up his ass, and sighed. Seiichi walked up to Genichirou and Ryoma, concern written all over his face.

"We should get inside before he catches a cold…" Seiichi pondered aloud. Genichirou nodded, walking back through the opening on the side of the gate. He had to admit, Keigo's little secret door truly came in handy today.

"I hoped I would never need a use for that…" Keigo muttered, locking up the secret door. He ran back up to the others after putting the key back under the cat statue he had bought that looked exactly Karupin.

Syuusuke ran a hand through Ryoma's wet locks, blue eyes showing sadness and love towards their youngest. Ryoma looked at him, eyes puffy and red from crying.

"I'm sorry…" Ryoma choked out as his grip on Genichirou's shirt tightened.

"Oh Ryo-chan, don't be sorry…" Syuusuke told him sincerely, taking the boy into his own arms. Genichirou allowed it, knowing Ryoma would need security from all his boyfriends. Ryoma clutched Syuusuke's shirt as they entered their mansion. The heat engulfed Ryoma's lithe body, causing him to shiver from the cold water droplets all over his naked body. Syuusuke tried to wrap himself around Ryoma more, trying to share his warmth with the shivering boy. Syuusuke made his way up to their room, Keigo walking off to the wardrobe, Kunimitsu and Genichirou getting the bed ready, and Seiichi following Syuusuke to the bathroom.

Ryoma felt himself being gently deposited in the bathtub, the water running over his frigid feet. He opened his eyes and saw Syuusuke smiling at him gently, eyes open. "Syuusuke… Seiichi…" he muttered.

Seiichi closed the door and pulled out two wash towels, handing one to Syuusuke. "Ryo-chan, it's fine… we're here…" Syuusuke told him, stripping himself of his own clothes. He stepped into the bathtub, which was like a hot tub built for ten, right next to Ryoma. Syuusuke dipped the towel into the water and gently rubbed the fuzzy towel over the younger's skin.

Ryoma looked at them before he closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was being lifted from the tub by a pair of warm, strong arms. He opened his eyes again and saw Keigo carrying him over to the bed. Within a second, he was dressed in a loose, white nightgown shirt and loose, silk, black pants. Keigo picked him up again and laid him in bed, kissing him on the forehead soothingly.

Ryoma felt himself being engulfed in warmth, and he opened his eyes, only to see his two stoic boyfriends looking down at him lovingly. His eyes drooped closed as the bed dipped three times, signaling three more people getting on the bed. Ryoma shivered slightly and buried his chest in the chest to his right, which happened to be Kunimitsu's.

"We'll protect you Ryo…" Kunimitsu told him. Keigo looked at Ryoma as he moved up to the lamp, turning off the lights. Syuusuke slipped next to Kunimitsu, looking from over him to watch his little Ryo-chan. Seiichi smiled and watched Ryoma from over Genichirou's chest. Genichirou helped Keigo slip into bed next to Ryoma.

"Please don't leave me…" Ryoma begged clutching onto the ones closest to him.

"Never… we love you forever… nothing will make us leave you… we wouldn't dare… we love you too much to do so." The series of answers made Ryoma smile into Kunimitsu's chest. Ryoma felt the warmth overwhelm him, and the series of smells from his lovers fogged his mind, causing him to fall into a deep slumber.

"I love you…" Ryoma told them, before nodding off into a dream filled of Ponta, Karupin, and his lovers, where nothing could hurt him. And he knew he was safe, because his lovers would always be there for him.

No matter what.

* * *

A/N: I just have to thank MintLeafeon for beta-ing my story~ Also, please review my story~ I hope FF doesn't take down this story... I'll be mad and everything... please review, I love it when people review~


End file.
